Jar Of Hearts
by Deadfield
Summary: That awkward moment when your worst enemy shows up at your house in the dead of night, claiming that he loves you.
1. Ordinary Day

Jar of Hearts-1-Ordinary Day

Title-Vanessa Carlton-Ordinary Day

"Eeee!

"Their so hot!"

Every time someone or some annoying harlot (they were all whores in his eyes.) made that annoying, back of the throat, nails on fucking chalkboard, squealing noise, something in Dick Grayson's mind snapped. How could anyone, even the lowest form of urchin, have any desire for that hormone driven, thinks-with-his-dick, perverted monstrosity, otherwise known as Wally West.

Anyone low on the popularity food chain knew Wally and his potential fuck buddy Conner "Superboy" Kent. He first word that came to mind upon the utterance of Wally's name, would be something along the lines of cheater, or some form of player or man-whore. The first word that came to mind upon the utterance of Conners name would probably be: Brick-Fucking-House. Though Conner rarely talked,and sometimes seemed anti-social, (Dick could care less of what Conner did) with the exception of when his temper went off like a fire alarm. There was a rumor that he was a tank in a past life.

Wally on the other hand, and stop me if I've said this already, is a pervert. He constantly trolls for pussy, and Artemis would say. Horny teenage boy in all his glory, and Dick wasn't talking bout' the afterglow.

Anyway, Dick continued to glare at Wally, who sashayed down the hall, with the monotonous tone of thirty girls creaming their panties simultaneously. He glanced at Kaldur, his best fried of some years. He watched the dark skinned males line of vision at Conner's back.

This be true, Kaldur and Dick are homosexuals. Dick, being the only one out the closet, contrary to the dark skinned male who chose to keep that secrets. And to make matters bittersweet, Kaldur harbors feelings for Superboy.

The bell rang, dick sighed and began to break into a sprint. He cursed the school for having all his classes all over the place. He didn't even like his fifth period. Aside from the horde of Wally and Conner fangirls, he had six gang members, five drug dealers, seven drug addicts, and two suspected ho's. The one upside was Marluxia, a flowery, overly androgynous, pink-haired male. He was a ticking time bomb of homosexual-ness and effloresce. And Larxene, who was a cynical, high voiced, antenna haired, superbitch, who when was mad, would crash down upon you with the force of a thousand PMSing suns. And to his dismay, they were absent due to the departure of the bus headed to Washington D.C for an orchestra trip.

Dick just selected the seat at the rear of the classroom and put his head down for a nap, knowing he wasn't missing anything.

He slept dreamlessly, and was awoke by the faint shaking of someone shaking his shoulder, he looked up and viewed none other than Wally West, who wasn't even in this class. He gathered his items, mumbled a low thanks at the teen and hurried out the room. He silently cursed him for putting him through all that shit about him being gay in middle school, and thanked the gods that it stopped and Wally had been to preoccupied with being a pussy magnet to bother him. The lunch bell sounded, much to his dismay. Oh know he was hungry, Hungry enough to eat a cow fork optional. It was just the group from across the isle, AKA the Preps. He hated them all. All they were was an over populated colony of sluts and boys too afraid to come out of the closet from of fear that they wont have any fucking friends. On the down-low, they were called Wonderbread Town, cuz the boys didn't have any meat, and the girls ain't got no cheese. And guess who made themselves the center of that dreaded colony? Wally West. And to make matters worse, he had a large medieval-era goblet, with the words PIMP, spelled out in red and gold stones. The table was set like that dinner scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, with the freckled redhead at the far end of the table.

He mentally griped as Wally raised his goblet up and began to tell one of his patented tall tales. Dick knew teenage angst lowered his sperm count, but he was gonna shove that cup so far up his ass, you will be able to see it out his mouth.

"Wonderful" Dick said with a smirk.

-

Dick cranked the engine over of his 2011 Mini Cooper. Be pulled down the passengers side mirror, and made sure that a copy of his permit was folded tightly under the cover. He pulled down the mirror in front of him and proceeded to remove his brown contacts,(Bruce forced him to don them as means for protection.) he cursed Mathletes to the very pits of he'll as he pulled onto the street and yelled;"WHO THE HELL WANTS TO STAY AT SCHOOL TILL NINE O MUTHERFUCKIN CLOCK ON A FRIDAY!" he crammed his Nirvana CD into the slot and began to sing "Rape Me." and he knew, that somewhere in Gotham, Bruce was pacing, wondering if Dick had been kidnapped.

-

After saying hi to Alfred and checking to see if Bruce was home, (he was not) he shucker off his converse and flopped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, letting his mind wander to things pertaining to school and the otherwise. He heard the door creak open and out of sheer instinct, flipped off the bed and onto the floor, and took a Northern Shaolin stance.

Alfred, for a moment looked completely starstruck. He shook that look from his face, thinking he should be used to it by now."You have a visitor, a Wallace West."

For the second time that day, something inside Dick snapped. What he wanted to know was; why the hell was Wally West, Wally Fucking West, at his house at ten o clock on a damn Friday. He came to two conclusions. The first was, He was looking for M'gann's house. He be damned to heavy hell if he'd tell that womanizer where that poor emerald skinned girl lived. He'd corrupt her, no doubt. It was either that, or he was looking for Bruce to see if he could make his slut ass some sex money. Dick chuckled at the mental image of Wally wearing the hooker makeup, door knocker earnings, a tube top, feather boa, miniskirt, fish nets, press on acrylic nails, and knee highs, leaned over in the drivers side window of Bruce's car, asking him if he wanted a Cleveland steamer. oh he was gonna have to tell that one to Artemis. She'd end up giving birth, due to a severe case of laughter.

He crammed on his sunglasses, and pushed on some flip-flops, and met Wally at the door.

"What do you want, West?"

Wally's emerald eyes brightened at he sight of the teen, "Well hello to you gorgeous."

"If your gonna be a dipshit, I'll just go back inside."

"Wait!" for a second his voice was stricken with despair. "Just walk with me."

Dick let out an exasperated sigh, and followed the redhead, they stopped at a concrete formation, no thicker than five inches, and it was about six feet long. Dick hopped atop it and began to flip and twist as if it was a balance beam.

"How do you do that shit?"

"hush Nicki Minaj." he flipped off the makeshift balance beam. "Now, what do you want?"

Wally's face fell and eye contact was broken. "I know I've put you through a shot about your sexuality during middle school, but I just didn't know what do!" "I mean, when I finally realized, I felt nothing but guilt and regret, and I wanted to apologize but I knew you hated me, and-"

"Get to the point."

"Grayson, I love you."

TBC

M.S.-Cliffhanger HAWHAWHAWHAW!

DVSRY- mmmmhmmm, if we get snatched up in the street for this cliffhanger shit, imma kick your ass in.

R.C.-TAMPONS.


	2. What the Hell

Jar of Hearts-2-What the Hell

M.S-Aaaw, you guys love us! The only reason were updating is because we've gotten a few death threats, and some of DVSRY's possessions have been going missing. Lol.

R.C.-Oh, and if you guys haven't noticed, this is an AU fic, therefore, characters will be OOC-ish and Dick will have a foul mouth. Like Damien and Jason. Jesus Christ, those two swore like war vets. (too soon?) oh and sorry for spelling errors. I'm dyslexic. And no one wants to beta me. OH and go read that long ass review someone gave me. It wasn't constructively critical, but not a flame. Idontevenknow. You go read it. AND the reviewer didn't know who Marluxia and Larxene were. And if you don't, look them up on the kingdom hearts wiki. You might be an internets noob if you don't know Kingdom Hearts.

Title-What the Hell-Avril Lavigne

"Grayson, I love you."

Dick felt the breath leave his body upon utterance of that comment. Wally, WHAT? Was about the only two things this his mind could process right now. He furrowed his brow, into a scowl of anger. "West, this must be the lowest shot you've ever pulled." "I knew you were a whore and all but I'll be buttered, stuffed, and roasted before I let you trick me with some of that womanizer shit."

"Dick, I'm serious!"

He fake-sneezed. "I'm sorry, but I'm allergic to bullshit."

"Dick, I swear on my life, that I love you, this isn't any kind of trick or joke or anything, I am legit in love with you."

The lithe male looked into the crystalline emerald eyes, that had tears ready to runneth over. He remembered when Bruce taught him how to tell if a individual was lying. He looked hard into those eyes, and watched the iris dilate in a swift motion. It was a reaction from the desire to tell the truth. (he was blessed with extremely keen eyes.)

'Oh god. He really does loves me.' Dick thought.

"West, I square to God, if your out to embarrass me, I will call my people." "and they will snatch yo ass up while you in the street." (apparently Dick has a ghetto side.)

"Wait," his eyes were lit up with the luminescence of hope. "So you'll date me?" his tone was feverish and slightly giddy. He looked like some excruciating adorable combination of lost puppy and newborn kitten.

"No" the ravenette lisped. "you get one trial date, and on which, YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS TO YOUR DAMN SELF."

If Wally hadn't been so excited, he would of shit his pants when Dick snapped at him "So what do you have in mind?" he gazed at his shoes nervously.

"We can go see a movie."

"Dinner and a movie?" Wally lifted his gaze from his shoes.

"Movie then dinner." he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "and I can pay for my own damn self."

"but-"

"no buts." Dick said in a blunt manner. "I'm paying for myself and that's final." he met Wally eyes with his shaded ones. Then he had a revelation. "Hold the fuckin phone, ain't you daring Artemis' sister Diana?"

"I dumped her."

"Why?"

"one; cuz I wanted to express my undying love to you, and two; cuz she's a ho'."

A smile spread across The teens features. "Cant argue with that logic."

"ain't that the truth." said Wally, as he withdrew his cell phone from his pocket. "There's apparently a showing of Thor tomorrow at six-forty-five, is that good?" he asked with a upward inflection.

"Good."

"Okay!" a happy smile caked his features. "I'll pick you up at five!" still smiling, he spun on his heel and ran off into the Gotham night.

Dick sighed, whipped off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. "his is going to be an overwhelming disaster." he spoke aloud to no one in particular. 'Wait wouldn't the opposite of disaster be aster? And what the hell is whelming anyway. He withdrew his lucky maroon pen from his back pocket, and scribbled "whelming" and "aster" on his arm.

((Hello hello baby, you called I can't hear a thing-))

Dick dug his phone out his pocket and hit the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hi Dick," Bruce's masculine voice seethed through the speakers. "Just wanted to inform you that I won't be coming home tonight." "I'll be rooming with a colleague in Metropolis (the very modern part of Gotham) for the time being."

"oh, okay." his tone was flat.

"See you tomorrow then." and he hung up.

Dick sighed, "That was whelming." he smiled at the use of his newfound word, and started inside.

-

Kaldur lay across his couch, watching bad Lifetime horror movies with very little excitement. He felt his phone vibrate, and was almost fell off the couch in surprise. Once noticing what it was, he got on his knees and pushed his arm through the cushions to search for the machine like he was looking for scrap change. He withdrew the machine from betwixt the cushions and scowled like somebody stole his shit at the unknown number, but nevertheless, he proceeded to answer the incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Conner." "I was wondering if you could help me with this word parts worksheet, since you always get perfect marks on them."

The dark skinned males features upturned, into one of happiness. "Sure, what time?"

"Say four-thirty?"

"Perfect." his tone was seemingly happy.

The call ended, and Kaldur was overcome win the urge to bounce off the walls like a kid on Christmas. He instead grinned, and added Conners number to his ever growing list of contacts.

Bruce softly stepped into the kitchen. He had bed-head, and was wearing nothing but his lucky pair of Batman boxers. He raided the fridge, and with a mental fistpump of victory, he withdrew a jug of orange juice from the fridge. He got a glass, but no sooner then he had set the glass down, a pair of toned arms wrap around his shoulders, and a flowerlike kiss seize it's place on his right temple. Bruce spun and met eyes with the broad chested Clark Kent. He noted that the radio had been activated.

"Morning baby." he said with a sweet tone.

"Morning love." lips met, and Bruce rubbed the taller man's chest.

Bruce laid backwards as Clark hunched forward, moving the glass out of their battle zone. And now with them both on the counter, they prepared for a nice round of morning sex, as "Sex In The Kitchen" by seethed from the speakers.

Dick viewed himself in his body length mirror with a look of approval. He wore a ash-gray v-neck with two blood-red stripes on the left side, a black scarf, his lucky batman necklace, a pair of black stretchy skinnes, and his favorite Converse with the skull and crossbones shoelaces. All and all, dick felt pretty good about himself, and how he looked. Bruce's friend, a stripper who went by the name "Black Canary" always said, "If you're about to face a disaster, make sure you look good while doing it." Dick smiled, grabbed his phone, and his wallet, and headed for the door.

He gazed at the sky, and took a deep breath. he honestly had no idea why he agreed to this entire fiasco in the first place. He knew around the time the night was over, he'd be wallowing in his own pool of regret, as be walked along the side of the road, because Wally would find it funny to go get popcorn in the middle of the movie, and never come back. Uugh, he needed to feel the aster and chill the fuck out. He chuckled at the use of the word aster. He was on a roll with those.

"BEEP BEEP!"

Dick watched Wally exit his car, and send him a smile. He was wearing a Maroon button-down with a coal black tie, black skinnies and black converse. As much as Dick wanted to vomit repeatedly instead of saying it, Wally actually looked nice.

"Uh, hi,"Wally's greeting told Dick that he was scared out of his mind. But scared if what."

"Hey," he rounded the car, and quicker than lightning, Wally was there to crack it open, giving him access to the vehicle.

Wally got in and withdrew a small orange container filled with little blue capsules. He poured two in his hand and knocked it back.

"Oh god," Dick drawled, "You're not a pill popper,are you?"

A small chuckle passed through the redheads lips. "No," he paused and pulled onto the parkway. "I have a irregular metabolism." "These pills level it out, for around six hours." He laid on the horn and gave the driver of the blue Camry that just pulled out in front of him the finger. He glanced at him happily "If I don't take them, either my metabolism will skyrocket, and kill me from overconsumption of energy, or it will drop and kill me from lack of energy." He swerved to the exit.

"Really, so if you can't take your pills you just drop dead?" Dick asked.

"Not on the spot, it takes a few hours, cuz I gotta wait for the other meds to work themselves outta my system.

"Hunnh."

"Hunnh, indeed." He lisped, pulling into the parking lot of the multiplex.

Dick took a look at the front of the building, more specifically, the big ass line at the ticket booths.  
>Then he glanced at Wally, who was halfway to the line, ready to buy tickets.<p>

Dick inwardly grimaced. To make anyone, even Wally West, who he supposedly utterly despised, wait in a line o that atrocity, would be a crime. He fished his IPhone from his pocket, and ordered the tickets from there.(I just love IPhones 3) He locked the car and got out.

"West, I got the tickets." Dick said flatly.

"but-"

"Feel the aster and take a chill pill." Dick said with a half smile.

(A/N this should of been stated earlier but I'm too lazy to fix it, but their going to see Jumping the Broom.)

"Popcorn?" Wally asked.

"Gummy Worms." Dick said with a smirk.

And with a sudden stroke of luck, another register opened,and Wally was standing at the front of the line in no time flat. The freckled boy ordered Nachos with the works, two sodas, three boxes of gummy worms for Dick, and a large popcorn. And to him, it was worth it. 'Anything to make Dick like me.' he repeated in his head. Determination drove him endlessly.

He handed him the boxes of candy, and they proceeded down the hall to theater six.

-

The movie ended with a heavy applause, and people began to clear out. Dick stared at Wally, who sent him a cute smile, and-wait...'Did I just call Wally cute?'

He let this marinate in his mind. 'Well I know he got that fever for me one hundred and two.' he smiled at his joke. 'And he seems Genuine about liking me,' then something snapped. 'Oh god.' 'I square to gawd, (yes square) if I'm falling for him-'

Wally opened the door to the multiplex for him.

Dick blushed.

"So, you ready for dinner?" the redhead asked. He smiled yet again, and unlocked his car, holding the door open for the ravenette.

"I guess," The ravenette said, still going over in his head what he was going to say to Wally when the night was concluded. He turned to the adjacent, "Were are we going?"

"To this nice little restaurant, on the west side (haw haw) called The Twin Oaks.

Dick's eyes lit up. The twin oaks was his favorite restaurant, he was always taken there when his parents were-

'No.' something in his self conscious echoed, 'Now isn't the time for that.'

He shook his head, the fixed his hair, them turned to Wally, "The Twin Oaks is my favorite restaurant, how did you know?"

"When we were in the fifth grade, you wrote a paper on your favorite place, and I distinctly remembering you saying that this was Your favorite place."

Dick blushed.

He activated the radio, and "E.T." by Katy Perry seethed from the speakers. And to Dick's surprise,Wally began to sing.

"Your so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, maybe your an angel,

"Your touch, magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing."

Dick, smiling, joined in.

"They say be afraid, Your not like the others,"

"Futuristic lover."

"Different DNA."

"They don't understand you."

"Your from a whole other world." the two said in synchronization. Wally, still singing, parked the car.

"Different dimension,"

"You open my eyes,"

"And I'm ready to go,"

"Lead me into the light!"

"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your live and fill me with your poison."

"Take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction."

"Boy, your an alien!" Dick's voice was more apparent in this stanza.

"Your touch so foreign,"

"It's supernatural!"'

"Extraterrestrial!"

The two would have kept on with their display of song, had there not been a few light taps on the passengers side of the car. Wally unrolled the windows, and bequeathed to them where a grinning Conner, and a giggling Kaldur.

The pair exited their car. "E.T. Wally?" Conners smirk grew. "I thought you had taste."

Oooh, burn.

"Shaddup Supey, you know I love that song." Wally punched his friend playfully.

Meanwhile, Kaldur's eyes flicked from Wally, to Dick. Then he gave the small male a questioning look. He blushed. "I'll call you and tell you later."  
>Was all he said.<p>

Realizing the time, the two said there goodbyes, and within a few minutes they were entering the restaurant.

"Wally," Dick said. "Why do you call Conner Supey?" he whipped off his sunglasses revealing his fake brown eyes. (remember the contacts?)

He redhead sat down after the waitress escorted them to their seats. "When I was seven, I climbed a tree, and when I got to the crevasse of the branches, the branch broke, and I plummeted, and in trying to break my fall with my arm, I almost completely shattered my arm, and collarbone." "Conner had evidently seen me fall, and he called 911, and he carried me three miles to a ambulance wreck, and then four other miles to the Star city hospital."

"Ambulance Wreck?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, the ambulance had veered off-road due to brake failure and into the river outside of Star city, their bodies were never found."

Dick watched with concern as Wally's tone grew darker. Luckily a blue-haired waitress, with two enormous ponytails approached the table.

"Welcome to the twin oaks!" she said in a giddy manner. "My name is Miku, and I will be your waitress this evening.""Can I get you something to drink?"

"Dr Pepper." Wally explained.

"Water." Dick lisped.

Miku left, and Wally peered out the bay windows that overlooked the sea. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." The smaller male replied. "It's like the universe is blessing us at this very moment."

Their moment was interrupted by the soft bang of a glass hitting their table.

"Here you are."Miku said, smiling. Her eyes widened with a sudden realization. "Do you know why they call this restaurant the Twin Oaks?"

Each shook their heads; no.

"Legend has it, that a man and a woman died, and were reincarnated as Oak trees." "They still loved each other very much, even as trees, but as fate had it, one sat at the very edge of the cliff, and the other, at the edge of a meadow, which is now where the doors are." She pointed to the buildings entrance. "And so, with the power of love driving them, they slowly moved closer and closer to each other, until their branches met, and wrapped around one another." Miku pointed upward, and the two teens eyes widened. Above their heads were two branches, wrapped around each other, as if they were holding hands.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Miku said. "They say, if a couple is seated at this table, it means their love will last forever."

Dick blushed.

"Anywho," Miku said, "What would you like to eat?"

"Chicken Florentine." Dick mumbeled.

"Lasagna."

(please excuse our extremely cliche choices of date night food.)

-

Dick climbed back into Wally's car, feeling happy he decided to go on his date, and as a plus, he'd figured out what do do at the end of the night.

" Hey west, do you mind if we stop at the gas station on the way back to my place?"Dick asked.

The taller nodded. And cranked over the vehicles engine. The two sat, as Wally drove, the two spoke casually, and in no time flat, Wally had pulled into the gas station. He waited for a few minutes alone, and watched as Dick exited the mini-mart, two cans of soda In tow. Dick opened his, just as Wally jerked from their parking spot, sending half of the soda onto the boys lithe chest.

Wally's eyes widened with an extremely troubled look. "Oh SHIT." "I've got a shirt in the trunk, take that off before you catch a cold!" (It was chilly that night.) Wally popped the trunk, and darted to the back, rummaging, as Dick exposed his small frame to the night. He returned with a oversized, Lumberjack-esque flannel shirt. Dick took the material and slid it on his body. It dangeled well to his knees, and past the tips of his fingers., but Dick, for some reason felt safe wearing it. Like in movies when grandma made gingerbread cookies or some overly cliché bullshit like that. But it didn't matter because he was warm and happy.

The ride home was silent, bursting to the seams with anticipation.

Wally accompanied Dick to the door. "I had a wonderful night." his tone was smooth, like dark chocolate. "Thanks for this date, it meant the universe to me." to his infallible surprise, Dick gave him a hug, I light hug, but a hug nonetheless. He stepped backwards facing the redhead. "West, I have decided to date you." the males eyes lit up with a spark of happiness, hope and excitement. "but on one condition."

"Anything for you beautiful!" he said smoothly, making the teen blush.

"We have to be an out of the closet couple, we have to be public."

Instead of backing out, Wally just put on a sporty grin and said: "Whatever you want beautiful."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you on Monday." he said. A bit stunned.

Wally smiled. "I'll see you soon," he took a few steps to his car, but turned again to his new boyfriend. "I love you."

"Yeah," Dick said, as Wally drove away, his lips itching to tell him the same.

-

Dick exited his bathroom, clad in only a pair of boxers. He smiled, seeing the clothes he had donned earlier along with Wally's lumberjack shirt folded up on his bed. He silently thanked Alfred, as he put them up, but stopped as he slid open a drawer for Wally's shirt. He instead slid the flannel frabic, turned off his light, and climbed in bed.

TBC

M.S.-that ending is so sweet, I think I have cavities. e

DVSRY- yeah it was. Sorry for not updating, we've been busy, and we might have to go to fucking summers school. we hope not.

R.C.-Review! Much love!

DVSRY- Oh and this chapter is SUPA long. Im, sorry, but don't expect long ass chapters, like this with each update.


	3. Butterflies

Jar of Hearts-3-Butterflies

DVSRY-We came when we saw that within two hours of updating, our phones had already gone off three times with review alerts. We love you guys. We really do. And so, we concocted a plan. The person who reviews the most by chapter five, will have their OC appear in my other Young Justice fic, Tomorrows Light, which involves yaoi, angst, keyblades and all that yummy stuff, not to mention the next chapter tackles (and bitchslaps repeatly) Wally's magic-phobia. Yeah, we went there.

M.S.- Onward with the fic!

Wally was nervous. Not normal nervous, but if the amount of nervous-ness, if his nervousness could equal a human being, it would take the form of a fat chick who was around three-hundred pounds obese. Sure, he loved the lithe Grayson boy, but when he and Dick walked down that hallway, hand In hand, the outcome was going to be the equavlent of blood and fire. But nervous thoughts aside, he really didn't really give a flying flaming fuck. (that line is courtouesy of our mother.) He really didn't care if people liked him or not, the only people who he knew would stand at his side in this school, were Dick, and Conner. He trusts Dick a lot, though their relationship was like freshly planted Forget-me-nots, he was ready to risk everything for the ravenette, and he knew Supey wouldn't turn his back on him like that, they were closer than twins who completed each others sentences. And plus people wouldn't say shit to him, cuz if they did, Supey would string they asses out naked in the street, or put anthrax on a tampax and slap them till they couldn't stand. He giggled at that mental comment, just as Dick exited his car, shoving the last bit of a poppyseed muffin into his mouth. He hurried over to the boy, and assisted him in gathering his bearings. "Morning beautiful," Wally said in a smooth voice.

Dick made a feeble attempt at hiding a blush. "Hi." since Wally had carried his bookbag, he was left empty-handed. He looked up at the vermillion-haired teen. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Dick said in a steely tone, "Because if I walk in there and I'm nailed with cream pies or some overly cliché shit like that, Im gonna-"

His banter was ceased by Wally delicately placing a finger on his lips. He leaned down so his mouth was by his ear, and softly said; "Trust me." he held a hand out towardes the boy, who hesatated, then grasped the taller's hand. They walked silently, hand in hand, to the door. They each took a deep breath, and Wally pushed the hunk of wood open.

They walked at a normal pace, not rushing, nor lagging. And you know that ominous silence that always happens in the movies, well, that was how it was in the hall, since most of these girls could smell Wally from a mile away. Some of the student were stunned. Others had a look of disgust, a number of them were smiling or expressionless. But M'gann, looked like she was about to melt into a steaming puddle of fangirls. Then, Artemis turned from her locker to see why the hell the hallway had gotten so quiet, and she took one look at Dick and Wally and screamed-

"OH SHIT!"

And on that note, the hallway erupted with a fog of hot-breathed murmurs. (hot-breathed murmurs means gossip about stuff that people don't know anything about.)

Conner approached Wally, who was at Dick's locker. "I honestly didn't think you were gonna go through with this."

Dick pivoted. "You told Conner?"

"Supey here was the first person to know."

Dick rolled his brown eyes, (contacts.) and glanced at Kaldur, Artemis, and M'gann. "You three didn't know bout' this, did you?"

They all shook their heads no.

Dick nodded and turned back to stocking his book-bag with the materials he would need throughout the course of the day. He looked up at Wally, who turned and looked at him, their eyes meeting. 'In those eyes,' Dick pondered, noting the emerald radiance of Wally's eyes. He almost felt empty, knowing that he had no classes with the redhead. Wally smiled, a genuine smile at Dick, and slowly tousled Dicks hair.

And then something bad happened.

Diana, Artemis' older sister, and Wally's former girlfriend, sauntered over to Dick's locker, in nothing but spandex, and five-inch strippertastic stilettos "Wally, Baby why the hell are you hanging over here with these, things?" she spat, playing with her long mane of golden hair, as her hair moved dangerously close to Wally's crotch. Dick wanted to cry. This was it. This was where Wally would embarrass him in front of the entire school. He wanted to stab the redhead in the torso with a fork. But felt a wave of relief wash over him when Wally shoved her back slightly. "Diana, we broke up yesterday, why the fuck are you trying to grope me?" his brow was furrowed at the girl, who, with her four-inch orange and yell acrylic nails, set a hand under the freckled boys chin. "Please, you know you can't resist this," she slapped her ass, making Kaldur blanche in fear. "And besides, I know your not gay, and I know you don't want that little dickhead over there over all this." she shook her ass. Dick, on the other hand, had had enough of this facade, he glared at Diana, grabbed the back of Wally's head, and crushed their lips together, in a passionately provocative kiss, tongue and everything, and he completed said kiss by biting Wally's bottom lip, and pulling, then releasing so it snapped back into place.

"Bitch, you better feel the aster, cuz this bastard is mine, and if you touch him again, we is gonna have us a disaster." Dick said in a steely tone, pulling a dazed Wally to his side.

Dick surveyed the entire student bodies expressions, some looked sick, others shocked out of there feeble minds, and the majority looked like they'ed just creamed themselves. And the majority was forty percent boys. Diana looked like she wanted to slap the shit's shit out of Dick. Kaldur's face could be read as; "OH DAMN." Artemis was the only one huddled over the floor laughing like a madwoman, M'gann looked like she needed to change her underpants, and Conner was poorly stifling a fit of giggles.

Dick could feel Diana, boring holes into the back of his head, as he whispered into Wally's ear. "That kiss was only to prove a point." the boy growled,

Diana looked like she was ready to say something extremely profane, but the bell sounded, and the blonde narrowed her eyes, and mouthed 'I'll get you.' to Dick.

He wasn't fazed.

Wally walked him to class, Dick's literature class being across from Wally's. (classes are switched around, this one usually being his fifth period, this week being his first.) He sat in the back along with Marluxia and Larxene, who was bitching about Marluxia, and Szayel Aporro ( he's from Bleach, and in this fic, he is Marluxia's cousin, and you'll see sone other familiar faces in this fic.)

Dick lazily observed Mrs. Strikland banter with her students, before announcing that they were starting their drama unit, and that they were going to watch some of Shakespeare's movie adaptations. Dick just found it a waste of his time, considering Bruce had made him study shakespeare throughout the summer between his sixth and seventh years of school. What the hell is up with his father lately anyway? It's like he'd been sneaking around like a horny teenager.

" and so, our sister class from across the hall, will be joining us, to watch Romeo and Juliet."

Dicks ears perked up upon the utterance of these words. The conjoining of the classes meant that, for the next several days, he and Wally would be together. He suddenly felt giddy. And he was confused. Uber confused. He promised himself, that if he started falling for Wally, he'd put Bruce's magnum to his forehead, and blow his brains all over the wall. But that was before he realized how sweet Wally could be. "Ugh," he mumbeled just out of earshot of Larxene, "his love better not be my drug." He half-watched he other class flooding their room, his eyes automatically locating the freckled boy. Wally pointed to the small, love seat that garnished the room, and Dick rose and accompanied him to tue back of the classroom. Wally gave him a small smile, making that giggly bubbly feeling return to the small ravenette's stomach. So he just laid his head on the redhead's shoulder and tangled his fingers into the others, and proceeded to watch the cinematic adaptation of Romeo and Juliet.

-

Wally's day had been going fine, so far. He'd only been verbally harassed twice, and had to deal with Diana's bitchiness once, so that was pretty good, and on the plus side, a lot of the girls found it "sexy" that he and Dick were an item, and the more outlandish kids, looked at him with disgust no more. He almost seemed less hated, and that made him happy. And plus Dick didn't seem to utterly despise him anymore, and that made him very happy. He'd give the world away, for that teen, all the good places included. He was his sun, sky and rain, and Wally was sure that if he didn't have him, he'd shrivel up and die, like a neglected flower.

Something clicked in Wally's mind, he grinned and rushed of campus.

-

Dick strutted towardes his locker, silently reciting The lyrics to "What's My Name" by Rihanna, as his earphones blasted the song. He came to his locker, and began to turn the small combination handle. He pulled open the thin metallic door and gasped, with chorus of "Aaaws" playing behind him. Sitting in his locker, was a small bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots, with a single white rose in the center. A small note laid at it's side. After unfolding the slip of paper, he read it softly, just in earshot of the girls.

'For my little flower."

Dick's cheeks were stained with a red blush, and he couldn't help but let a smile crawl across his features. He tugged a Forget-Me-Not from the bouquet, and pulled the middle of the stem apart. Then he tucked the blossom behind his left ear. He slid the remaining flowers into his locker, and ventured off to lunch, feeling cherished.

He sat between M'gann and Wally and pulled out hi-'Wait,' he examined the redhead next to him. "Wally, since when do you sit at this table?" he watched as Conner sat across from Kaldur. "Don't you and him," he pointed to a broad chested ravenette. "usually sit with the endless whorde of Preps."

Wally's line of sight turned to said group of Preps. His emerald eyes met Diana's and was quickly shortened to a cold glare.

"I don't like most of them." I'm actually relived to be away from them." he tousled Dick's hair. Dick blushed, and scowled as Artemis chuckled. He shoved some of the school-lunchroom chicken nuggets into his mouth, just as Artemis mouthed glutton in his direction. Then she decided to jump on the topic oh his new boyfriend. She pointed at Wally, who was spaced out in his grudge glaring match with Diana. She made a hole with her left hand, and with a shot eating grin, she inserted her right pointer finger into the hole and pushed back and forth. She looked at Wally and then mouthed the word 'Fuck.'

When hell freezes over.

She was up in it now. Knuckle deep. Then all of the sudden, she opened her mouth and closes her eyes, and loud whispered the socially inappropriate word; 'orgasm.'

M'gann dropped her fork.

Kaldur was in hysterics.

Wally (who had seen the last part.) raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Dick almost came across the table, and strung the blonde female out in front of the entire cafeteria.

Artemis creaked another one of her shit eating grins.

And Conner remained indifferent.

Wonderful.

-

Hey, Tobi here. Yeah. Tobi. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, this was kinda just a buffer chapter. Sorry. Idk if I'll be updating anytime soon after this. I'm going through boy troubles. And it's so much harder cuz I'm a dude and he's a dude. And his ex who is one if my bffs told me I may have a chance with him. Ugh. I hate falling for straight men. But yeah. The quicker I get through this the quicker I update. Feel free to help. Your advice is welcomed. And no flames. So help you god if I see any of that BS when I look at my reviews...  
>( ´Д`)y━･~~ （−＿−；）<p>

Love, Tobi.


	4. Fuck You

Jar Of Hearts-4-Fuck You

Hello hello, were back. This chapter is entirely Kaldur/Conner. Onward with the fic. O

-

"Thanks for the ride." Dick mumbeled as he exited Kaldur's Grand Cherokee. The blonde male watched as the lithe boy traversed up the long ass driveway, and as Dick screamed "WHY THE HELL IS IT SO HOT!" he grinned, as he pulled from the Wayne manor estate, and onto the street, Gnarls Barkley's "Crazy" sewing from the speakers.

After giving some jackass in a Porsche who was probably having a mid-life-crisis, the finger, his Phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kal," It was Conner. " I got a favor to ask of you."

"As long as it doesn't involve any prostitution, I'm game"

"Aaaw, I was hoping to make a pretty penny of dat ass tonight." Kaldur could feel the tall males grin through the receiver. "Anywho, my truck kinda imploded, and I wanna see if I can start it if someone can give it a jump." "I got the cables, now all I need is you." his voice was kinda husky.

Kaldur swore he was the first person of his skin tone to blush.

"Okay, were are you?" he asked.

"Hemlock street, by the McDonalds that hade the murder case." he replied.

"I'm on my way." Kaldur echoed into the receiver, just as he cut through three lanes of traffic, cutting off some jackass in a hummer off.

"Hurry up, it's hot and I'm tired of being molested by all these mosquitoes."

-

Five minutes later, the dark skinned male pulled off Birch street, and onto the desolate back alley road otherwise known as Hemlock street. The abandoned buildings, were sparsely covered in peeling red paint, which paid no complement to the broken beer bottles, discarded fast-food wrappers, used condoms, and what Kaldur hoped was road kill. The only good thing in this backwater alley-street, was Conner, and just to Kaldur's luck (and slight despair) he was shirtless. And to make it betterworse, his lower half was clad In a pair of jean Capri cutoffs and some flip-flops. And the cutoffs rode low, exposing that sexy-ass treasure trail. Yum.

Kaldur took a deep breath, made sure he didn't have a boner, popped the hood and exited the vehicle.

"Bout time you got here, it's like Africa out here." Conner grinned pulling the jumper cables from the trucks trunk.

"Don't rush me, I don't need to fake the orgasm like your whore." the blonde mocked.

"Imma tell Wally you said that."

Ooh, burn.

"Hook these up to your battery," the ravenette exclaimed, passing the other male the cables and hooking up his side to the trucks battery. Once they were clamped on properly, Kaldur gave it some juice.

"Is it working?"

"No, try again!"

Kaldur, floored it again, but the pair had no avail.

After around fifteen minutes of repetitive failure, they finally decided to give up.

The blonde sat in the back of the truck. "What now?"

"Tow truck?"

A half hour later, a grungy tow truck pulled the blue pickup from the street.

"You need a ride?" Kaldur asked his friend, who had reluctantly put on a shirt. They both entered the SUV.

"I was actually kinda hungry," he smiled, unintentionally showing off his radiant blue eyes. "You wanna hang, get something to eat?" he inquired.

"Well, we can go back to my house, my grandmas visiting, and she won't leave the kitchen."

"What's she cooking?"

"Shrimp and grits, fried chicken and collard greens, sweet tea, big Nastys."

"Big Nasty?"

"Buttermilk biscuit, fried chicken breast, cheese, and sausage bacon gravy. " Kaldur explained with a grin, pulling off hemlock street.

"God, I love black people."

"Everyone does."

Kaldur cranked up the radio.

See you ridin' round town with the girl I love, and I'm like Fuck You.

(ooh ooh ooh)

"I just love how this song is all derogatory."

I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough i'm like,<br>Fuck you!  
>And fuck her too!<br>I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a...<br>Fuck you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<p>

Yeah i'm sorry, i can't afford a ferrari,  
>But that don't mean i can't get you there.<br>I guess he's an xbox and i'm more atari,  
>But the way you play your game ain't fair.<p>

I picture the fool that falls in love with you  
>(oh shit she's a gold digger)<br>Well  
>(just thought you should know nigga)<br>Ooooooh  
>I've got some news for you<br>Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend

Now i know, that i had to borrow,  
>Beg and steal and lie and cheat.<br>Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
>'Cause being in love with you ass ain't cheap.<p>

I picture the fool that falls in love with you  
>(oh shit she's a gold digger)<br>Well  
>(just thought you should know nigga)<br>Ooooooh  
>I've got some news for you<br>i really hate yo ass right now

Kaldur pressed the button on the dashboard, and the song ceased.

"Aaaw, why did you stop?" Conner asked, gazing at his dark skinned friend.

Kaldur smiled, then opened the door to exit, "Were here." he rounded the front of the car to join his friend. They walked up the porch stairs, an opened the door. Conner was immediately assukted with the tangy aroma of fried food. He looked to his friend and grinned. A large black woman, clad in a pink and purple floral print dress, with dark ebony hair that reached her shoulders, pearls and a apron.

"Oh child, ya shoulda told me that ya was bring company, I woulda cooked more." her accent was heavy and very jamacian sounding.

The high pitched ding of an oven, spooked the group, and the large woman scrambled back to the kitchenette. Seconds after, two little dark-skinned girls rounded the corner, and were momentarily shocked at the very sight of Conner.

"He's Big!l" the girl on the left said, adjusting one of many little plastic bows in her hair she gazed at Conner again, looking him up and down. "How tall do you think he is?"

The child on the right looked at her (What Conner assumed to be) Sister, "I dunno" she opened her mouth and wiggled her loose front tooth with vigor. "He has pretty hair, like uncle Kaldur!" "Cept' I don't think he dyes his hair."

Kaldur blanched.

The two girls smiled.

Conner grinned.

"You die you're hair?" The darker haired teen finally asked, as the little children giggled in the background, the right girl still wiggling her tooth.

"No," Kaldur responded, "My sister Jeorgia (yes I know a person with the name spelled like that!) always harrasses me bout my hair being blonde." "No one else but my cousin Tyus has blonde hair, but his is really dark." "Beach bum dark."

"Nun unh," they said in unison "Mommy (Jeorgia) would never tell us a lie, she's a nice woman and she's a saint."

Kaldur scoffed defiantly. " I know my sister, and the only thing she is, is a goldigger and a 'HO." He put extra emphasis on the word 'ho'.

Grandma slapped Kaldur upside the back of his head. "Don't be usin dat kinda language around da chillins." she walked back to the kitchen, and set some plates on the table. "Now, you and ya friend come here and get something ta eat."

Kaldur swore he heard Conner jizz his pants.

She set two plates of shrimp and grits on the redwood table, as well as two big Nastys. Conner wasted no time tearing apart the sandwich. Kaldur smiled mid chew at his crush.

"His wich 's rally guud."

"Swallow."

He gulped, and smiled excitedly at his counterpart. "I said; this sandwich is really good. He smiled again, white gravy clouding the areas around his mouth.

"Wipe your face," Kaldur spouted, setting the empty bowl to the side and setting at his sandwich. He took a few bites, then looked at the other teen, who for the most part had nothing in his face, aside from the small spot of food in his lower cheek. "You still have food on his face, but I'll lick it off." his eyes widened in fear, and then looked to Conner, who was sill shoveling grits in his mouth. He poked his head out from the bowl, "You said something?"

"Never mind." the blonde said, mentally sweatdropping in the process. He was partly relived, yet partly disappointed. He's happy that he wast heard and beaten to a thick chocolate pulp, but, had Conner heard, and accepted the invite, shit woulda went down.

He took his and his friends bowls to the sink. "What do you wanna do now?" Kaldur asked Conner, who in the two seconds that the smaller male turned his back, downed a jalapeño pepper. Conner's face was as red as Axel's hair. (The Axel from KH is Kadur's next door neighbor.)

Kaldur rolled his eyes at his suffering friends expression, then claimed a glass from the overhead cabinet, and poured him a glass of orange juice, complete with ice cubes. He shoved the glass into his arms, and giggled as he chugged the entire thing down his throat.

"My mouth still burns."

"Wait and let it air out." Kaldur walked to the back of the house, Conner in tow. He opened the door to his room, and sat down in front of his bed, flipping on the television.  
>ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー<p>

"Ow! "Be easy."

"Well if you stayed still it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Humph."

"Yeah, whatever."

The twins at on Kaldur's bed, finishing up the string of cornrows they had made In Conners ebony hair. They did them tight, the kinda ones that take getting used to, that and because Conner had just enough hair to tie the tails of the black braids with one of those miniature black rubber bands. He made a peculiar face, and picked at the exposed parts of his pale scalp, each time, one of the twins slapping his hands away. "If you keep at that," the girl with the loose tooth explained."Your roots will stretch and rip your hair out.

That got him to stop.

He glanced to his mocha skinned friend, who in turn grinned and pointed at the newly finished braids. "You look like a wigger."

"What's a wigger?" he raised an eyebrow. The little girl to the left bent down and whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide, the setting sun cascading off his faded azure orbs.

"I suppose I do." he giggled. Then his expression changed to one of worry. "Shit Kal, what time is it?"

"7:07." he stuffed his face with some chips.

"We were supposed to go pick up my car an hour ago."

"Damn."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lol."

TBC.

A/N-More so a filler chapter than anything, and some reviewers suggested an entire KalCon chapter, and I already had it in mind, and so this was born. And now for the hard part. I will not be updating until my other story Tomorrows Light gets fifteen reviews. Its about Wally's lingering power from the helmet of fate, and how in doing so tied him to people from other universes. It's a young justice/ kingdom hearts and final fantasy crossover. Its not as complex as it seems. So do that or no Jar of hearts until November. I'm serious. I will sit here and complete the story and not upload shit. So review on this, and review on tomorrows light and you will have your chapter. Plus there's a ~! Also I want to apologize if anyone was offended in this chapter. I used characters form my family.

~M.S-R.C.-DVSRY~

Also follow me and my friend on tumblr. Were Dat-Bytch-Dat-hoare. (were serious bout the name.) and our blog is The ten dollar corner. But you have to write the number ten instead if putting the number 10

Epilogue  
>Kaldur sat at his computer later that night, just whoring Facebook for all the website was worth, when he got a message from Dick.<p>

Dick-Yo.

Kal-Yo.

Dick-You saw that pic of Conner? He has braids in his hair.

Kal-I know my nieces sat on my bed and did them.

Dick-Lol, but did you see the picture?

Kal-No, should I look?

Dick-YES. YESYESYES.

He quickly scrolled to Conners profile, and practically creamed himself on the spot. Again.

It was a before and after, one was with Conner low riding towel that exposed his treasure trail and lower abdominal muscles hung from his waist, he was barely keeping this picture from turning into a porno with that towel, he still had the cornrows in, and he sported a cockily seductive smile. The second however, took the cake. The towel just covered his left hip, being clucthed at Conners 'area' exposing the defined muscule if his right leg. He was wet, and the cornrows had come out, giving his hair the most tangled sexy look in the history of the world. He saw that he was tagged in the photo, (how the hell did you miss the notification?" and in the description read- Enjoy. ;) 3. As if he was talking to Kaldur himself.

Good Lawdy Wawdy.

EDIT: WHY IS IT THAT THE FIRST REVIEW THAT I GET IS A SEMI-FLAME. DIONT TELL ME THAT THIS IS RACIST, OR ANY OF THAT SHIT, ALL OF KALDURS FAMILY, ARE BASED ON MY FAMILY, JEORGIA IS MY SISTER, THE TWINS ARE MY NIECES, AND GRANDNA, IS MY GRANDMOTHER. AND DON'T SAY THAT I BASED THIS OFF HOW THE MEDIA PORTRAYS BLACK PEOPLE, CUZ THEN YOU APPERENTLY DON'T KNOW SHIT, CUZ YOURE NOT BLACK LIKE ME AND MY GHETTO ASS FAMILY. SO GEM, WITH YOU AND YOURE LITTLE REVIEW, KINDLY FUCK OFF AND SHOVE A SQUASH UP YOUR CUNT, BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOURE TAKLING BOUT.

Nuff said.


	5. Close To You Milkshakes

Jar of hearts-5-Close to you/Milkshake Friends

Chapter 5

you all see now that the threat to not update was empty. But whatever. This chapter has two parts, one being all depress-y an the other being all OSHIT.

Part-1

Title-Close to You-the Carpenters

Dick POV

Wally isn't here today.

Normally I wouldn't care, but everything just feels empty without him. Like there's a void that only he could fill. I keep telling myself that I can't become attached to him, but now im having second thoughts about him. Hell, I'm having second thoughts about everything since the day we made our relationship public.

And then I think;I really need to feel the aster,

And chill the fuck out.

I sighed and shuffled off to orchestra, another class I'd have with Wally. He may not look it, but he is an amazing violinist, the only violinist in the class who can dish out a whopping scale of vibrato. It's amazingly whelming. In the beginning, I just thought that he did it to make the bitches think he was some deep and soul-searchy esque dude, but in all actuality, he does it because he loves it. it's a passion of his, and I think its beautiful beyond belief.

I sat with my cello bearing on my shoulder, watching Dr. Kang, the orchestra teacher, storm in, and tell us we had free period, due to the swarm of paperwork she had to complete. She grabbed her shit, and locked herself in her office.

So not whelming.

I sat, alone watching my classmates flip the fuck out, and then my eyes shifted to Wally's empty chair. I can envision him sitting there, smiling his toothy smile at me, his Ginger freckles seeming all the more brighter, as looked into those emerald eyes and think; mine.

No.

None of that right now.

I need to get my shit together.

I grasped the neck of my cello, and sauntered over to the practice room.

I really need to get my shit together.

Lunch was uneventful, Diana shot me her usual dirty looks, some of the bible thumper boys called me a fag, and artemis was all cuddled up with M'gann. Kaldur wasn't here either, nor was Connor. I know Kal would be busy, but Conner was gone with the wind.

Just like Wally.

I slumped over, my forehead meeting with the table.

"All you okay dude?" Artemis asked, trying to stop M'gann from yelling for the nurse.

I lifted my head up. "I'm alright, just sleepy as hell."

M'gann resumed her seat, and Artemis nodded. Both shooting me concerned looks.

I got up.

"I'll be back." I said stoic-like.

M'gann gave a thumbs up, and Artemis cracked a terminator joke, which I reluctantly eye-rolled at. I slumped off to the eleventh grade bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and sighed.

I.

Can't.

Fall.

Apart.

Now.

"Oh look whose here!"

I swiveled, and was faced with the SURPRISE! The bigh burly bible thumping jocks that absolutely LOATHE me.

"What the hell do you want, Chris?" I spat, putting my hand on my head.

"Oh I just wanted to see how my favorite fag is doing today!"

I walked away, only to be faced with Brett's brick wall of a chest.

Dammit.

Brett made a face, a face that I can't even read.

Pokerface?

Yeah, pokerface?

Chris swung at me, and I ducked, sliding to the side. He swung again, and grasped his monstrous fist, and pulled him to the side.

"I'm not in the mood for your bull today, alright?" I lisped, then his eyes met mine.

He wasn't angry.

He was sad.

He was confused.

Jealous.

Yearning.

In pain.

He was a bloody mess of emotions. He wanted something that he could never have. Something that even if he got it, it would be spirited away right in front of him.

He swung at me again, and I grabbed his palm and twisted it, twisting his entire arm behind his back. I slid my leg behind his, put my hip to his, and flipped him to the ground.

Not a day doesn't go by that I don't thank Bruce for instructing me in the art of judo. Not a day.

He was out cold, drooling a small puddle on the bathroom tile. I looked to Brett, who was staring at his subordinate.

"Brett, what happened to you?" I asked, "You were my best friend in middle school, and then we get here, and we don't know each other anymore."

" I wasn't my choice." "My parents became born agains, and because your the way you are...t-they didn't want me around you, c-cuz of how you are, n' stuffs." he said, tripping over his own words as usual.

"You can't let them rule your life man."

"You know I j-just can't drop everything and t-tell them that I don't need to put up w-with their bullshit a-anymore!" he replied, and I nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

I sighed and patted him on the shoulder. Then I turned to the mess I made, I.e. Chris, and after a few failed attempts, I managed to sling him over my shoulder.

Yeah, I'm stronger than I look. Much stronger.

Brett gawked at me as I upraised the behemoth, and hovered me as I hulled him down the hall to Nurse Saria's quarters.

Nurse Saria is a small woman, from the country of Kokori, she is the most motherly being on this planet. I shit you not. She'll come to your house and cook for you if you asked her to do so. She emulated hospitality, and had love and nurturing on point.

I entered the room, and set Chris on the small hospital bed, and gave Saria a look. She sighed and checked him for cuts or anything of the sort, asking Brett to roll him over every few seconds.

He was unscaved, just unconscious. Sari gave me a solicitous look, before dusting off her light green scrubs and resuming her seat.

I turned to Brett, who was in the seat adjacent to the snoring lug, just sitting there, twiddling his thumbs and biting his lip. "He's hiding something." I said to Brett, who rubbed a palm through his sun dyed golden hair. "And you are too." I continued. "Remember what I told you in seventh grade?"

"That I could tell anything?" he responded.

"Yeah, that." I said softly, avioding Saria's gaze as I left the room.

It turns out that we had a free period, so I decided to head up to the roof. Link, Zelda, Zelda's half brother Sheik and Malon, were up there, Link playing his ocarina softly as Malon sang. I headed to the corner, and greeted Marluxia and Saix, who were arguing over pepsi or coke.

"Dr pepper." I interrupted, sliding in between the two. Marly shrugged and Saix rolled his golden eyes.

"So what's up?" Saix asked pulling a cookie from his pocket and munching it casually.

"Nothing, just all this relationshit." I replied.

"You should have seen this coming." Marly said in a monotonous manner. "You date Wallace West." "WALLACE WEST." "He runs this place." "Your like Hillary Clinton."

"Michelle Obama."

"Fine, Michelle Obama." he corrected himself. "All I'm saying is, is that as long as you are the apple of his emerald eyes, your always a drama starter.

I sighed, then opened my mouth to say something. But my phone vibrated.

"Hold that thought." I said, fishing my phone from my pocket. I clicked the iPhones home button open the message, which was from an random number, and dropped my phone. It was Diana, and Wally, about to kiss, both looking at the camera, as if to spite me.

"OH SHIT." Marly must of saw it over my shoulder, cuz he had that look on his face like he wanted to scream. Saix made a face.

For a while there was silence.

"You should get back at him." Saix droned throughout the tension. We both gaped at him. "You know, show the bastard what he missed out on. Make him cringe under the weight of your boot. Crush his very worthless soul and toss him aside like the conniving garbage he is.

I looked at him.

Than grinned.

"Thats EXACTLY what I'm going to do." I said, popping my knuckles. "And you know what makes it even better?" I asked, my gaze of bad intentions meeting their grins.

"What?" they inquired in unison.

"I have the perfect outfit to do it in."

PART 2-Milkshakes

-~-Third Person-~-

Dick admired himself in the body length mirror. He looked like street pussy. Cheap street pussy at that. For starters, his hair was messy in a sexy manner, all spiky and dangerous. His lashes were teased with a little mascara that made his chocolate contact-lensed eyes pop. He'd torn the Alegre off of a red and white plaid shirt that allowed him to borrow, and bedazzled it with a cursive "R" the night before and the word "Grayson," in cursive on the back. The collar was popped (in a good way) and top few buttons of the sleeveless plaid shirt were undone, exposing the skin underneath. He wore black fishnet arm warmers, and a pinky ring. His jeans were tight like a second skin, covered with patches and laden with rips, and it held his ass in the most a-fucking-mazing way. He had a temporary tattoo done, (with the ink and needle, its biodegradable! :D) that read 'Bitch' on his lower back. He also donned his knee high biker boots, and he only pulled out those bitches on special occasions. And if making Wally jizz his fucking pants wasn't special, Einstein was a hooker with a grade two vocabulary.

He made his way to the garage and looked over his selection. Mini Cooper? No. Mazda? No. Jeep? Not today. Hummer? What is he? A douche? Bougatti? No. That's Alfred's. Murcielago? Not in the mood for shifting gears. Then his eyes settled on the Ducatti. Bruce's cycle. He never uses it, and doesn't see why it should sit there and be lonely. He walked to the intercom and buzzed Bruce's room.

"I'm taking the Ducatti!" he said happily into the small metal speaker.

He heard Bruce sigh. "You're wearing a hooker outfit, aren't you?"

Wally stood at the parking lot, twiddling his thumbs and waiting for Dick. He wanted to apologize for not being at school yesterday. He was so worried.

~My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.  
>And they're like, it's better than yours.<br>Damn right, it's better than your's I could teach you but I have to charge!~

Wally tuned to the source of the music and saw a figure on a motorcycle pull into the lot.

~I know you want it.  
>That thing that makes me.<br>What the guys go crazy for.  
>They lose their minds,<br>The way I whine,  
>I think it's time.~<p>

The cycle took it's spot, the music still playing, thought the engine was cut, and the figure pulled of their helmet.

Lets just say, Wally needs a new pair of underwear.

~La la la la la.  
>Warm it up.<br>La la la la la.  
>The boys are waiting.~<p>

The strippertastic ravenette strutted past him, and into the school, purposely shaking his magnificent ass.

And Wally's boner was so. Very. LARGE.

It was lunchtime, and by then the combination if Dick completely neglecting him, his hooker outfit, and gossip had gotten to him. It had gotten to the point to if he even thought about Dick, he'd blow a load in his boxers. It was like cream city down there.

Anywho, Wally needed to get to the bottom of this. He couldn't take much more. He discarded his lunch tray, and went to the roof. Dick had confessed to him that the roof corner that overlooked central park was his favorite spot in the school. And his gut told him that he was up there. He started up the staircase, glancing at the graffiti all the while. He opened the roof door, and was saddened to see that it was deserted. With the exception of the lithe ravenette in the corner. He approached the boy slowly.

"Dick, what happ-"

*WHAM*

The fist connected with Wally's stomach quick,fast, and in a hurry. He doubled over, gasping for air.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY IM MAD!" he said, tears in his eyes. "YOU CHEATED ON ME." "I WAS FINALLY HAPPY, AND IT ALL TURNED OUT TO BE A LIE." "SURPRISE, SURPRISE."

"Dick what the hot hell are you talking about?" Wally inquired, managing to get back on his feet and look at him face to face."

"I'd never cheat on you, you and I know that for a fact," Wally said sternly, a look of upmost bewilderment on his features.

Dick rolled his eyes, pulling his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his messages until he found what he was looking for. Wally looked at the photo and froze, then made a confused face, and retrieved his mobile device, scrolled to a picture and showed it to Dick.

"Can anyone say Photoshop?" he grinned at Dick's face, which was entangled between extreme confusion, and wanting to kick the shit out of Wally.

It was Wally making the exact same kissing face, and Connor on the other side doing the exact same thing.

For a second, Dick was Starstruck. Then his features fell into a teary frown. Wally kneeled to face length and set his hands on Dick's shoulders.

"Dick, don't be sad." Wally cooed. "You were angry, and you had every right to do what you did." "And as a plus, I got to see my sexyfine boyfriend tart around the school like the sexbeast he is.

Dick cracked a smile.

"I know you don't completely trust me, and it's not your fault, considering middle school and everything." he said, pressing his lips to dicks forehead.

He blushed.

Dick embraced the Ginger, holding him tightly. That feeling was back in his chest again, but the boy managed to stomp it down.

"Wally?" The ravenette inquired. "Where were you yesterday?"

He ran his fingers through his vermillion hair, and sighed. "I figure it's better to show you then tell you." "You up for skipping class and coming to my house?"

Dick made a quizzical face before agreeing. "But let me change first." "Wearing this makes me feel like Cristina Aguilera."

A few minutes later Dick called Wally into the bathroom, and told him he forgot to pack a shirt, and Wally giggled and obliged with his own.

There Dick was, in Wally's plaid shirt that reached his knees, and there was Wally, all shirtless and delicious.

Jesus.

Fucking.

Christ.

Wally was built, but in a sort of lanky way. The green eyed boy had a flat stomach, and nice pecs, but nothing over proportional, Just pure sexy. Even the few hairs he had on his chest, and his happy trail were that bright vermillion. So that rumor about Wally dying his hair aren't true.

"Like what you see?"

"Maybe." Dick replied, smirking. "Can we walk down the main hall so I can show you off?"

Wally grinned. "Certainly."

They took their lovers hands and exited the bathroom, rounded the corner.

Artemis dropped her drink.

M'gann blushed.

Kaldur said; "DAMN."

Connor made a face.

And Diana and all her friends require new pairs of panties.

And on the way out, Dick smacked Wally's ass, just to harshen the blow.

They sat on the motorcycle, Wally cranking the engine over, and blushing as Dick wrapped his arms around his exposed waist. He revved it especially loud, grinned at the small crowd of students that formed, took of, rounding the parking lot in a victory lap.

They roared down the boulevard, Wally laughing booming manner, and Dick laid his head on Wally's freckled back. Feeling relived, and safe.

The ride was a tad long, forty-Five minutes, factoring in stoplights and such, but they made it there. Dick gazed at Wally's house in awe. It was victorian-esque and It was made out of the same brownstone like rocks in Brooklyn, with the exception of the stones being a ash gray. Patches of ivy crawled up the east side of the house. The drive way and yard was littered with Weeping Willows, their long strands of foliage metaphorically setting the mood along with the overcast sky.

They parked, and climbed up the steps, Wally pulling his keys from his pocket and unlocking the door.

"Mom, I'm home!"

A lone redhead woman sat at the table eating what Dick presumed to be a bowl of stew. She was bony, and frail, about half the size she should be. A thick veil of curly vermillion locks clouded her face. She was clad in an oversized sweatshirt that hung off one shoulder. She looked to him, and smiled, then her eyes widened.

"You-Look just like her!"

Wally made a puzzled face, Dick blushed. "Who?"

"You look just like Mary!"

Dick grinned. "You knew my mother?"

"Mary and I were best friends." she began. "All through middle school and from there on." "I was devastated when she died." her eyes darkened. "I remember not doing a thing." "But she's in a better place now, I suppose." she put a finger to her cheek. "So you are the boy who stole Wally's heart. " she chuckled. "By the way, I'm December Ann." she smiled.

She went off to do her thing, and the boys were ussed upstairs.

They entered Wally's room. "She's anorexic." he said and The ravenette's eyes widened. "Yesterday she fainted in the living room, and I stayed home with her."

Dick looked to the side in guilt.

Wally kissed him on the forehead.

Dick kissed back.

Hands roamed, and they fell onto his bead, tongues clashing, bodies fringing against one another in a heated need, as the brown eyed boys wrestled form Wally's oversized shirt. He moved his mouth from his lovers lips, and the redhead began to suck on the brown eyed boys neck. He liked and bit and pushed at the skin,finally achieving the achievement of making a hickey, and moaned as Dick began to push and squeeze at his member. Wally seethed a note of pleasure as Dick removed the engorged muscle.

Needless to say, Wally was huge. 8 1/2 big. Jesus fucking Christ big. And he loved it. Wally's skillful hand undid his buttons and began to stroke him. He stroked the thing, Wally moaning into the kiss, as he began to pick up the pace.

"Dick I'm g-gonna-"

Their lips were sealed with a kiss and soon enough, Wally's back arched, toes curled and his head was thrown back as he came, Dick doing the same.

They just panted, re-doing their clothes and looking at each other. Watching. Listening. Loving.

TBC

Review. Go now. 


	6. Intermission

Jar of Hearts-6 Intermission

Intermission-Scissor Sisters

A/N- okay I have a couple things to say.

First- to my anon reviewer Gem, I want to apologize, calling you out in the end of chapter four was childish and unprofessional. I understand that you wanted to point out that is seemed racist from different mentalities and I went batshit. Deeply sorry girl. Deeply. And to make it up to you, you get a surprise. A special surprise.

And to all the questions concerning why the characters are a tad OOC, real people today aren't all "Aster" and "Outfiltrated." people are all "What the fuck did you call me?" and "Bitch if you fucking touch my chips you son of a shit cunt whore, I will slice you open and shit in your liver."

Onward.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

-And with hurricane Irene closing in, schools and other establishments will be closed until further notice.- the TV blared the public service announcement for the umpteenth time that day. Dick rolled his eyes, and flicked the box to another random channel.

The group were in the brick confines of Wally's house, lazing around in sweatpants and eating funions.

Fuck yeah. Funions.

"Pass me the damn bag of funions." Wally demanded of Artemis, who flicked him off and tossed him the bag.

-Vvvvvrrrtttt-

"Jesus Christ, Dick, just answer your phone, that's like the seventeenth time it's vibrated, and frankly, it's pissing me off." Artemis spat, apparently concupiscent for funions, cuz she just shoved six in her mouth.

"Apparently, I don't want to talk to whoever decided it was okay to blow up my phone." he shot back, flipping to HBO, and grimacing at coyote ugly.

eeugh. Coyote Ugly.

"What if its the police department trying to inform you of Bruce's death, or hospitalization." M'gann cut in with a rather serious tone. And she was never serious.

Silence.

Dick pulled his phone from the indentation in Wally's hoodie.

Seven missed calls From Bruce.

He dialed the number, and on the first ring, the dark haired male picked up.

"Dick, what did I tell you about not answering your phone?" he said in a spastic tone, the ravenette imagining him rubbing his temples in that circular motion.

"If I don't, you'll assume I'm dead and call the motherfucking Calvary."

"Language."

"Anyway, what do you want?" he asked in a flat tone, his small foot tapping against the refurbished dark oak floor.

"I want you and Connor to haul ass back to your respective places of residence and pack a few weeks worth of clothes, because were heading to Florida for a while. Clark needs to get out of staten island because of the evacuations, so he and Conner are tagging along."

It was all sudden. Dick didn't want to just blow off Wally and the others and go party his ass off in the tropics. He definitely wished his friends could come too. He quickly reviewed his slim choice of options in his head, coming to a reasonable solution in a matter of seconds. He smiled and set the phone to his ear.

"You know that house that overlooks the ocean that we never use?" Dick spoke into the receiver, visualizing the quizzical look on his fathers face.

"Yeah, what of it?" The man retorted.

"Well I know for a fact that you think that place is haunted and all that jazz."

"Get to the point."

"Well why not the six of us drive down there." he said. "Like a road trip!"

Dick could sense his father figure turning pale, with that look of worry fear sliding across his face. Whenever the teen desired to do something independent and potentially fatal, Bruce would go into a state where he formulates each and every horrifying scenario of Dick's death. And he would name each and every horrifying possibility ever. It was like a power trip, except with death.

A voice murmured something on the other end, Bruce began to protest, but was cut off.

He sighed. "I'll let you go." more sighs. "Just promise me you'll stay safe, and stay off the back roads when you hit Virginia." "Okay?"

He could hardly contain his excitement. "Thank you SO much Bruce." "SO MUCH!" Dick wanted to jump through the phone and squeeze Bruce, until he turned colors that aren't in the rainbow.

"Yeah, I know." there was a slight pause, followed by another sigh. "Stay safe, and remember I love you."

"I love you too Bruce."

Bruce hung up his phone, and tossed it on the amber bedspread, a look of worry and underlying fear plastered on his face.

Clark's lips met with his in a chaste kiss and a look of assurance across his well sculpted features. "They'll be fine Bruce, all of them." "You trained Dick in just about every martial art I can think of, and I know that Conner could lift a train if he felt like it."

How unnerving.

Bruce turned to his lover and smiled, laying his head on his chest and exclaiming his love for him, thoughts of his son being torn asunder by a wayward chainsaw diminishing with a press of the lips.

But sometimes kisses can be the bridge to greater things. Much greater things.

Within the hour, the two men were sharing a post intercourse cigarette, flicking to HBO just in time to catch the credits of Coyote Ugly.

Eeugh, Coyote Ugly.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Dick couldn't sleep.

It was two A.M., a half hour before he had to wake Wally up. He glanced at his boyfriend, who was in his boxers, snoring like he was calling the jungle. He smiled, and laid a kiss on the gingers cheek, who in turn squirmed, and mumbled something about Coyote ugly.

Eeeugh. Coyote Ugly.

He got up, and crept to the latrine, stopping to glance at a photo of December Ann (Who was in turn, at a rehabilitation retreat of some sort.)

He glanced at himself in the mirror, his lithe figure, ebony hair and now contact-less blue eyes. He didn't have the slightest idea what Wally saw in him. Not the slightest. But there wasn't any time to get all 'Low self confidence,' we had a road trip to get on with.

He killed time playing Angry Birds, contemplating throwing his phone across the room twice, but deciding not to. The alarm went off, and Wally neglected to even stir. Dick rolled his eyes in a cliché manner, and shook his boyfriend, who awoke to his touch. He smiled, and got up, shuffling off to the restroom.

As Dick pulled on a pair of sweatpants, Artemis sashayed into the room, a maroon buccaneers jersey that reached her knees, a pair of gray leggings and flip-flops. She made a sound that hardly resembled a 'Hello' and slumped to the kitchenette and grab herself a cup of coffee, and spike it with a 5 Hour Energy.

When Dick got downstairs, he poured two in Wally's cup.

Once everyone joined in the foyer, all hopped up on 5 hour energy spiked coffee, and other unidentified serums, they all got in their respective cars and headed to Wayne Manor.

"How did you sleep?" Wally inquired his boyfriend. Dick found it amazing that Wally cared about that, apparently his boyfriend wasn't the steaming plateau of rainbow horseshit that the ravenette originally crafted him to be. He lisped out a small yes, and returned forward.

Just in time to see M'gann and Artemis blaze past them at ninety miles an hour.

Wally floored the vehicle, Dick laughing as the wind tickled his cheeks. He glanced at the rearview mirror, Kaldur at the wheel with the face of a demon, and Connor gripping the overhead handle, slowly turning white.

Wally practically laid on the horn as we came up with Artemis' car, which too Dick's utter surprise, M'gann was driving...

With her sunglasses on...

Like a boss.

The final stretch was bequeathed to them, and the two gunned it, like there was no tomorrow. Neck to neck. Shoulder to shoulder. Eye to eye.

And in the end,

It was a tie.

Wally and M'gann exited their vehicles, in a heated quarrel on who was the victor, which ended when Artemis laid on the horn.

"Aren't we supposed to be headed to Florida, or are we going to bitchville to hear you two complain about your period?" she bellowed, flipping her hair for dramatic effect.

Connor grinned.

Wally's eyebrow twitched.

M'gann blushed.

Kaldur rolled his eyes.

And Dick swore Artemis was a frat boy in a past life.

After they all calmed down, they entered Wayne manor. Alfred stood at the door, a few thermos' filled with coffee, and two envelopes in hand. He sent the group a smile, but they were too preoccupied with the dazzling contents of Dick's abode. The smaller boy tore open the envelopes, one holding a decent stack of currency, and the other being a printed e-mail from the school stating that severe damage from hurricane Irene has caused collateral damage, that is estimated to take a month and a half to repair. He smiled and read the letter to his cohorts, who being in cahoots with him, cheered and whooted at the schools closure.

Alfred bid them adieu as they made their way to the garage, asking Dick to Give his regards to Bruce. They reached said garage, and Dick grin at the monotonous tones of Wally and Conner jizzing themselves to kingdom come.

Magnificent.

After prying the two from the windows of the Bugatti-Veron, they crammed themselves into the Dodge Durango, and absconded into the streets.

Artemis apparently took the liberty of applying her iPod into the vacant jack, "Toxic" by Britney Spears ringing from the speakers. Dick's small fingers tapped against the leather of the steering wheel, as Wally scrolled down his tumblr feeds, laughing casually. Artemis and M'gann shared the redheads headphones, watching some overzealously racist episode of South Park. Speaking of south park, Dick had to remember to send a letter to his friend Kenny. The ravenette glanced at the rearview mirror, watching Connor lay his head in Kaldur's lap. He tapped Wally, his eyes evidentially stuck to the road. Wally looked back, and giggled, texting furiously on his phone.

The smaller male, grabbed his phone as they approached the red stoplight, punching Him on the shoulder as he read the text.

"But for the record, they're perfect for each other." Dick whispered in his ear, sending a fickle look back to Conner and Kaldur, who were keeping themselves occupied with chips.

Dick eagerly swerved into the Gas-Station parking lot, needing chips desperately now for some reason. Artemis shot him a quizzical look, then mouthed 'Fatass.' he replied with a stiff middle finger.

A lone worker hunched at the counter greeted them, her name tag spelling out Gem. She smiled at them as they walked in, never removing her headphones.

The lithe male snagged the largest bag of salt and vinegar chips, and the tallest bottle of Dr Pepper in the section. He set down the change, Gem grinning, and setting down the coke she'd been sipping to ring them up. She handed them their change, and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her faded tight jeans, nodding them adieu.

Artemis had apparently slid into the driver's seat while Dick was in the store, stating that she wanted to drive. For a moment, dick was skeptical, but he tossed her the jingling silver keys, and slid in the back seat with Wally, who'd taken it upon himself to open Dick's bag of chips and eat them like he bought the motherfuckers.

He leaned over and kissed Wally on the mouth, sticking his tongue in for added effect, an when Wally gave in and kissed back, he snatched the bag back, and started eating.

"Don't never in yo life try to holla at my bag of fucking chips bitch."

TBC.

I advise you to review.


	7. Peices Of Me

Jar of hearts-7-Pieces of Me

Oh god guys sorry. My computer went to computer heaven, and I was gonna wait until I got my new one to write this, but I just found out it may not get here till December, and to make you guys wait any longer would be a crime.

In fact, do own Young Justice, why else do you think Conner takes off his shirt like every other episode, and why Wally's kid flash suit holds his ass so well.

Onward...

Jar Of Hearts-7-Pieces of Me (Ashlee Simpson.)

Dick Grayson sighed as he winded down the back roads of Virgina, driving relatively cautious; for a deer or other wildlife friend could pop out at any moment.

And he wasn't hitting any more animals, he decided that two squirrels and a opossum ago.

He found his eyes diverting to Wally, who sat sleeping in the passengers seat, adjacent to him. The redhead seemed so peaceful, like the ball of ever-spontaneous energy had, for a brief moment, became calm. Wally twisted in the seat, and mumbled something, his seatbelt coming undone, as he laid his head upon the armrest between them.

Dick momentarily turned around, only to view the various sleeping forms of his friends. He was particularly concerned with Kaldur, who lacked the waist-binding seatbelt.

Dick grinned deviously.

He swerved sharply to the left, purely for the sake of comedy, and swerved back to the right even harder, effectively hearing the side of Kaldur's head hit the side of the car.

"Bitch." The dark skinned male murmured.

"Aaaaw," Dick cried in a teasing manner. "Baby wanna bottle?"

"Aaaaw, Little Richie want Wally's Dick?" he retorted, half laughing.

"Anyway, im awake now, so what is it that you want?" Dick could see the small box of illumination from Kaldur's phone. Who the hell was he texting at three forty-two in the mourning?

"I'm hungry." Dick whined, his fingers drumming dramatically on the leather of the steering wheel. "Hand me a bag of chips."

The blonde male rolled his eyes in the darkness, but nevertheless opened the cooler. "Dick, there's no food in here." he turned back to the third row, where M'gann and Artemis lay sprawled askew one another. The last bag of chips, and a spent bottle of soda lie t their feet. "M'gann and Artemis seemed to have eaten the last of our snacks."

Dick cringed.

He cocked his hand back, then, with the utmost force, bore down on the horn.

Artemis jumped.

M'gann squealed

Conner hit his head on the ceiling.

Kaldur rolled his eyes.

And somehow, Wally remained asleep.

"Everyone pay attention." Dick called. "Were out of food and I'm "sure you guys are hungry."

"We're always hungry." Wally said, apparently awake now. He retorted to Dick's now smiling expression, with one of his own.

He pulled into an empty intersection, and ceased the cars movement at the glowing red light.

"One of you check your phone for a Denny's, or an IHOP," Dick demanded.

"What do you say?" Artemis crowed teasingly, pulling her golden locks into a high ponytail, then smirking at the Grayson boy through the rearview mirror. Be rebuffed with an eyeroll, and a mouthing of 'fuck you' through the rearview.

"Theres a Diner a few wiles ahead, just keep going straight." Connor obliged. Dick sent him a happy smile through the rearview, then continues when the red light illuminated green. His stomach growled in anticipation

He glanced cautiously glanced to Wally, who met his dark brown gaze, with the emerald green of his own. He loved Wally's eyes. They were like a testament to his free spirited being, Wally was like nature, free to grow as it pleases. His eyes flicked to his hair, those medium vermillion locks, that tied the entire look together. It was the super glue that held the entire ordeal that is Wally West together. He transfixed his gaze back tot he road. And let his mind run askew.

His thoughts fell to how well Wally treated him. Embellishing him with presents and flowers, despite his protests on the matter.

Wally was making sure he had a dieters chance in KFC of breaking up with him.

And it was working.

He turned to the left, and nearly had to clench his eyes shut at the blinding light. He glanced at the green and white illuminated sign, which read 'Stucky's Famous Beer Battered Chicken,' he hardly thought is was close to famous. Even if it was famous, it was probably had a douche-y level fame. Like Ryan Seacrest.

Yes. I just did that.

He entered the parking-lot, and took the closest spot next to the diner, in case that they needed to flee the establishment because the meat in the food is actually human, and they were next on the menu.

What?

Shit happens.

They exited, in stretched, M'gann assisting superbly with his back, with a move she'd learned from her chiropractor books. One by one they entered the restaurant, which was mostly empty. The furnishings were that of the fifties malt shop, equipped with a overly clich jukebox, and a milkshake stand. Connor took his seat at the counter, Kaldur at his right. He felt something in his stomach clench at the sight of him.

Or maybe that was heart hitting his stomach. He really couldn't tell.

Conner just found him irresistible, from the golden waves that formed his hair, or the smooth dark skin, that yearned to be caressed. His soft, yet firm features Or the way that he laughed, and smiled, and looked at him.

He took a deep breath, and exhaled rather loudly, then he ordered a milkshake.

Unf. .

He poked artemis in boredom, who poked him back and gave him a look. She looked as if she wanted to say something obscene, but dropped her phone.

"Lick my neck, my back, lick my pussy, and my crack, my neck-"

Artemis grabbed her cellular device and pulled the battery out.

She looked to Dick and Wally, who were crying tears of laughter, both hunched over laughing into the table. Artemis smirked yet again, and sipped her milkshake.

After Conner recovered from his fit of laughter, he looked to dick, who wiggled his eyebrows in the direction of Kaldur. Conner felt himself blush, and scrunched up his face, shaking his head no. He grimaced as Wally arched a red eyebrow, and looked at the dark skinned male. Conner felt his heart hit his stomach, and his stomach hit the floor.

He frowned at his food as it was sat in front of him.

It was gonna be a long night. ?

Connor sat in the drivers seat, staring at his exposed wrists.

IwannaIwannaIwanna...

Hi blinked momentarily, trying to supress the urge that seemed to rise in his throat, like bile hindmost a undercooked meal of seafood.

It was a infection.

Ineedineedineed...

An infection, a corrosion of his soul That could easily he ceased. It could easily be cut loose and left behind. And all he had to do, was retrieve the razor blade from his wallet, and drag it across his skin.

Yet again, he glanced at his wrists, smeared with coverall. And inwardly grimaced. ?

TBC

sorry. This was rushed. I know. I wanted to adress the continuing road trip, but at the same time collaborate Conner's problem. I know. I failed. And it seems so sudden. Ugh. But I promise to jenova, things will get better. Even with all this upcoming drama.

~AzazeL~ 


	8. Walking On Air

Song-Walking on air- Kelri.

(parts of this chapter may be specific, because I live in Georgia. :p)

"Welcome to Georgia!" M'gann shouted over the radio. She honked the horn twice as the bypassed the sign. Each of the vehicles occupants let out a monotonous cheer, and went back to what they were doing.

However, Wally put his phone in the cup holder, and slid up to the drivers seat. "M'gann, when we get to Clarke county, we need to make a stop."

"Alright, but why?" she asked, her gaze never leaving the road.

"Clarke county has the city Athens in it, Athens is famous for one thing."

"Georgia Bulldogs?"

"That, and the delicious chain of restaurants that surround the campus." Wally said, "And they have a game today, so I hope you all brought red clothes, so we'll get better service.

"That's a myth." Artemis said, folding her arms, and pushing some of her golden hair from her face.

"I went to Athens when I visited Rachel and Jinx in Atlanta." "We went to a game on a whim, and went to eat after." "I tested this theory, and wore Mississippi state colors."

Artemis arched a brow.

"I sat there for a half hour, and didn't get any service, then I took off my maroon shirt, and got service wearing a red wife beater."

Wally smirked.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

Wally climbed back to his seat, and Dick lightly punched him in the arm. "Why are you so fat?" he grinned and responded with a light kiss. Dick just blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush." he continued, the blush still creeping like a pedophile on a dark street. Wally smiled, and Dick returned his grin, and poked him in the nose. Dick's phone buzzed, and he got up to deal with that, grunting as he realized he has to pull out his laptop. He assumed the need to do so was completely trivial, and would be over and done within minutes. Wally sleuthed over, and kissed his ear, and his neck, while The small Grayson man typed away at the computer.

Wally's hands moved to his back, and began to massage Dick's muscles. Dick moaned softly, allowing his muscles to loosen and relax, allowing his boyfriend to work his magic fickijg fingers.

He hagan to grow drowsy, and soon, laying on his lover, Dick Grayson succumbed to the powerful blanket of sleep that had befell him.

Wally poked his boyfriend a few times, then frowned.

That boy could sleep like a rock, glued to a log, anchored at the bottom of the fucking ocean.

He sighed, and pulled him from the back of the SUV and, then carried him bridal style across the street. Dick's phone vibrated, an he sprung from Wally's grip, and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Dick," the redhead whined in pain, "Lemme go!"

The ravenette's eyes widened in reconititon, and released his grip on his boyfriend's left arm, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "Sorry, I was spooked." he said.

"Spooked?" Wally made a quizzical face. "Who the hell uses the word 'spooked'?"

Dick rolled his eyes.

Wally grinned.

"You shoulda stayed awake, we made it here in record time!" Wally confided, retrieving his an his lovers bags from the trunk of the SUV.

Dick snatched the bag from his boyfriend, and started up the stone pathway, of the beautiful antebellum house. In its prime, it had been two seperate houses, one for the owners if the house, and one for the slaves. The slavemaster was a very generious man, he kept only six slaves and their children, and he kept them fully clothed, and fed at all times. After slavery was outlawed in Florida, the estate was given to his son, who turned the house into a school to teach slaves the basic needs of survival. In 1903, a fire burned parts of each house, it was then rebuilt as one house, and given to the Wayne family in a divorce.

Dick hardly got the door open before he was assaulted by the signature tacklehug of Damian Wayne.

"Hey there little motherfucker!" Dick gasped as he was put in a childhood, Damian giggling down his neck. Dick elbowed him in the gut, and escaped from the suffocating grip.

((Think of this Damian as a 25 year old verison of the younger one.))

"Feel the aster, and chill the fuck out." The ravenette said slowly, making a face as Wally giggled behind him.

"Where's Bruce and Clarke?" He asked blankly, relinquishing the bag to a random corner.

"They went upstairs to pick out a room." "Though I fear that that have gotten lost." Damian called. He strode to a tall, steaming pot, with extra delicious smells oozing from the openings.

"I smell Gumbo." Conner said, as he came down the spiral staircase. The dark haired male seemingly teleported from the edge of rue stairs, to the stove.

"Conner, you cant cook." Artemis said. "And ill be buttered, stuffed, and plucked if a kitchen disaster like you can even comprehend a dish like gumbo."

"Is that a challenge bitch?"

Everyone went dead silent.

"You bet your sweet ass it is."

In the next few seconds, Damian's kitchen went from moderately quaint, to a devilfucking hellstorm. Spices flew, pots were tossed, and the blur like apparitions that were Conner, and Artemis blazed around the kitchen like Paula Deen at a butter convention.

I'm sorry.

Dick sighed, and rolled his contaced eyes, then headed upstairs, Wally in tow.  
>-<p>

(-Bruce POV-)

The bed was cold and empty.

Empty.

For a moment my mind turns to panic, but then settles.

I lie in wait, his leeave seemingly the bane of my existence. Soon, I begin to feel a looming uneasyness at the edge of my mind, its very presence pushing me closer and closer to the deep end.

I really need to feel the aster, and chill the fuck out.

I rise from the bed, and start down the empty halways. Small slivers of moonlight, and dark figures dance across the wall. I feel that if I linger, I will be lost in this maze for all eternity.

Unexpectedly, a melody began to play in the air. I was aghast for a moment, but curious enough to proceed. The melody was louder now coming in soft waves of pure magnificence. I broke out in a cold sweat, and the wood beneath my bare feet seemingly free colder.

Cold melodies.

Hot notes.

I reached the door that encased the melody.

It was hot.

Hot like ice.

It creaked open, a deafing noise echoing off the corridors of the estate.

There he was.

Clarke sat at the piano, naked as the day he was born. His body glistening with sweat, as his fingers danced across the keys with the speed of lightning.

Keeping the Peace.

But, the song was flawed.

It was missing pieces.

I shed my garments, and doomed him at the piano. For what reason I did not know. But it felt right.

Perfection.

My fingers began to mingle with his, and with every tune the piano uttered, perfection crafted itself in the air.

Perfection.

Perfection is a lie.

It echoed in his head.

Fear.

FEAR.

Why can't I tell you I love you.

Okay, here's the thing. Ive seen that this has strayed from the original plot, and I hate to do it, because its bad storytelling, but I'm planning to just send them back to Gotham chapter after next. . I'm really sorry. Review with your response, and ill take it into consideration, but for now, that's what I'm doing. I'm extremely sorry, sand its okay if I loose readers. I understand.

I don't know why they played the piano naked. It just fit. Everything got all moody and it fit.

Oh, bruce is afraid to tell Clark that he loves him in fear of overcomplocations, and Clarke rejecting him.

Dick wont tell wally he loves him, because he fears that wally will grow tired of him.

Things will be getting darker from this point on, and the next chapter will be Kaldur/Conner, with a hint of Artemis\M'gann.

-Ivanknovv. 


	9. Red Rum

Jar of Hearts-9

Song-Red Rum-Lil-Wayne.

((Hello hello, a little warning for this chapter, as a good portion is porn.))

"You're an asshole, Wally." Conner spat playfully.

"Says the jerkoff with the ninja-turtle boxer-briefs on."

Artemis peered up from her issue of esquire with a look of venom. "Don't talk about TNMT, that's my shit." She flipped the page, yet unable to tear her eyes from their locked gaze. Almost on que, the two began to quarrel, and Conner, who was lounged about the loveseat, let out an exasperated sigh.

"You two fight like a couple of old biddies." "Why don't you two just fuck and be friends again."

"CONNOR, SHUT UP." Dick yelled from behind the door of the lavatory.

"You're still in there?" Wally said, slightly surprised at his boyfriend. "I knew Artemis' gumbo would give somebody the shits."

Before Artemis could engage her hidden beastmode abilities and rain down upon the redhead with the force of a thousand burning, dying suns, Dick Grayson bellowed from the restroom: "I DONT WANNA COME OUT BECAUSE OF MY UNDERWEAR!"

"Babe, its Underwear day, nobody's going to say anything." He cooed through the wood of the door.

Dick had to credit Wally for his comforting skills. For some reason, he withheld the bizarre ability to persuade Dick into doing the different.

It kept their relationship interesting.

Dick huffed up his chest, like a five year old boy in his fathers shoes, and sprang up off the edge of the bathtub. He made sure his contacts were in, pulled his boxers a tad below his waist, for seductive purposes, made sure he didn't have a plumber's crack, and waltzed out the bathroom.

"Hello Kitty boxers?" "Where the hell did you get hello Kitty boxers." Artemis bellowed over her tabloid magazine once she saw the skinny ravenette exit the bathroom.

"Wal-Mart."

Conner started singing Wally world, and everyone shared a collective inward groan. Kaldur entered the room with two decks of cards, casually shuffling the two in effort to practice.

Conner glanced over the darker skinned males shoulder. "Bridge?"

"Bridge."

In a seemingly robotic motion, Connor fixated himself in a kneeling fashion, effectively wrapping his arms around his waist and taking the cards from his hands."See, after you stack, you use your palms to slide it upwards, like this." He moves his hands out, the cards forming the bridge.

Kaldur shuddered.

They were in their underwear. THEIR UNDEWEAR. And their skin was touching, and brushing, practically writhing against one another.

In order to avoid some unwanted_ hardness_Kaldur wriggled from his grip, and kneeled in front of him, attempting to mirror his actions.

They spent the next hour or so playing cards. Kaldur was horrid at Gin, whereas Conner's daring tendencies intertwined him in a web of bad luck when they played Blackjack.

After losing at his twelfth hand of blackjack, Conner decided to up the ante by obtaining some of Damian's liquor and a few shot glasses.

And don't be mistakin'

This was that **HARD** liquor.

"You lose a hand, you take a shot" Conner exclaimed as he shuffled the cards for another few hands of blackjack.

The first hand, Conner had the fortune of getting a perfect twenty-one. Kaldur took the shot of brown liquid, which was some Jack Daniels. However, he didn't fare so well the next few rounds. After an hour and a heinous amount of alcohol later, everything was fuzzy and wonderful thorough the eyes of both teenagers. Colors were more vibrant; music seemingly flowed throughout the wind, all the problems disintegrated with the blink of an eye.

Kaldur giggled. "Supey, I think we ran outta booze!" He held the empty bottle of Jack Daniels up.

"Fuckkkk." Conner slurred in response. "I'm not even fuckin buzzed yet." He lied. He didn't know it, but he was three sheets to the wind.

"I wanna keep playing th- *hiccup* though."

"Well, we can play for other things."

"Like dares."

"Dares?"

"Dares."

Kaldur nodded in approval, and began dealing cards. He couldn't remember how many to deal though, and ended up giving Conner nine cards. Conner in turn looked at all of his cards and began to laugh like a madman.

"What's so fucking funny?" Kaldur asked.

"I-I bet the queen of hearts is cheating on the-the king with the Jack of squares cuz the king has a baby Dick."

Kaldur made a rather futile attempt to stifle a fit of laughter, which ended in the most epic of failures.

"Wh-what the hell's so funny?" Conner said with a confused face, as he tipped the empty bottle on its side.

"You said Dick."

"Ppft."

Kaldur made an attempt to look serious. "You can't laugh; you're the one with a baby dick."

"Bitch, my Dick is huuuuuuge" Conner retorted gleefully, grabbing himself.

"Prove it!" The darker man shouted.

"Fine, but if-if I'm bigger, you gotta give me a-a," he stumbled on his words. "You gotta suck my Dick!"

"Fine you lil'fucker but if I'm bigger, you gotta suck mine!"

Conner made a face of determination, stood up, and pulled down his boxers. He wasn't lying when he claimed he was big. He was only semi-erect and that was a decent six-and-a-half inches. It began to grow stiff, and soon, it was at its full mast of eight-and-five sixths- inches. "See!" "Now suck!" Conner demanded, motioning to his crotch.

"Calm yo tits you haven't seen mine yet." Kaldur came to his feet, and effectively removed his boxers. He was fully hard, like his adjacent, the tip dripping a clear liquid onto the hardwood floors. He and his competitor were evenly matched.

For a time, they just stood there, examining one another.

"Who gets their cock sucked?" The dark haired teen inquired.

"I-ill do yours, if you do mine." The African American man said, feeling his cheeks heat up a tad.

"Deal."

Conner took a seat on the floor, and moaned in delight as the blonde took him in his mouth. His tongue moved across the head with the grace of Jenna Jameson, while his hands massaged his other parts. Conner pushed on his head to make him go deeper, which worked, causing the male to moan in a high voice. He began to push him lower, which resulted in Kaldur tagging and pushing away.

"Sorry." Conner called with a pang of guilt in his throat.

He grinned in response and motioned to his still erect piece of dark meat. They rotated spots, Conner now on his knees.

Coned must have done this before, because he was already at the base of Kaldur's throbbing member. He was nothing but throat and tonuge. It felt so fucking good. Conner was up into it too. His tongue caressed up the side of his member, and came to the top, taking little wisps of licks every few seconds.

Kaldur's eyes were lidded, as if he was trying to peer through the haze of pleasure itself. His body was full of need, and his loins seemed to react with the same longing as he. He quickly withdrew himself from the other man's mouth, then tackled him, their lips connecting, and their tongues dancing in heated flares of passion. They broke for air, Conner gasping violently as Kaldur attacked his neck with his mouth.

The dark haired male retorted by locating his lovers entrance, and effectively probing his middle and index finger in violently.

Pain and pleasure mixed inside him in the most wonderful of ways. It burned so good.

And he wanted more.

He writhed and bounced on the fingers, moaning loudly.

"Fucking cut the bullshit." "I need you inside of me." 

Conner was more than happy to oblige.

Conner's manhood took the place of the fingers quicker than lightning. The Blonde screamed in pain, but Conner kept him where he was. Letting his squirms provide as a buffer for riding him. The movements evened out, as he rode him, grabbing his rear end for leverage.

"Oh fuck-" Kaldur's moans were silenced when their lips were mashed together.

Closer and closer their orgasms grew, and harder and harder that pressed into one another. They craved it. They desired it. They **NEEDED **it, and as it grew nearer and nearer, their primal instincts came through.

"Conner I'm gonn-"

He was cut short by a pair of soft lips meeting his.

"Together now."

They came in unison, Kaldur on his bare chest, and Conner inside.

They were sweaty.

But that didn't matter.

They were sticky but that didn't matter.

All that mattered; was that they were together.

-The next morning-

The sound of a spray of water woke Conner from his slumber. He was still bare from the night before, and dried semen still laden along his abdominals. He rose, and popped his back, scratching his thigh lightly. He managed to traverse to the bathroom, where he was graced with the naked silhouette of Kaldur behind the door of the shower.

"Knock knock~*" he said jokingly, tapping on the glass.

"Who is it?" Kaldur responded in a gleeful tone, rinsing the suds from his shoulders.

"A friend." Conner slipped into the shower with the skill of an assassin, hugging him from behind.

Kaldur spun to face him, his features glistening under the shower spray. He kissed him once more, soft and chaste, while the darker man began to massage his shoulders.

Conner faced him, eyes met, each a testament to the feelings they shared. "I guess this is a good as time as ever, to tell you that I love you."

The blonde smiled, and gave him another kiss.

"I love you too Conner."

TBC

Yes this was shitty, and I needed a bridge between this chapter to the next. Here's a little preview.

_Never in my life have I been so aroused. His body curved and slithered along the pole, while those eyes gave me the most seductive look in the history of the world. And his attire didn't help me one bit, tight and shiny. Hell, if he could bend his body like that, lord knows what he could do in the bed._

_For a second I was mesmerized._

_I was about to give Dick Grayson the business._


	10. Black

I stood at the door of Wayne manor, waiting patiently for the door to open In my hands, were cradled a rather large bouquet of flowers, the most prominent being a small gathering of forget-me-nots at the center.

Today would be our three month anniversary, and we each confided in a day of video games and ice cream.

Fine by me.

Yet, though I smirked with confidence, I was shaking in my metaphorical boots. Outwardly I was confident of my abilities, a spunky borderline genius who was graced with the good looks of the Irish devil, and the smile of the most beautiful angel. Inwardly, I was a timid child. A timid child who lived for the few emotional bonds I had with the few things I cared about in life. One of which being Dick.

Then there was Dick. The apple of my green eye. He was one of the few things in the world that made me want to get up in the morning and be a better man. Dick Grayson was my angel, and I feared the day that he would spread his wings and fly away.

I pressed the doorbell once more, which was met with the door swinging open, and a rather inquisitive Alfred. I grinned happily at him, and he patted me on the shoulder, and told me that Dick resided in the gymnastics room at the moment. He escorted me to the spiral stairway, and bid me an adieu.

I found Dick working the parallel bars when I made it too the room. He moved with the grace of a professional ballerina.

His young arms were laden with the handsome muscles of a gymnast, and his body was sculpted impeccably from years of a tedious exercise regiment. He shifted his weight forward, and released the rings. He made two full rotations, and then landed.

I clapped from the sidelines, but he turned, a troubled look amiss his boyish features. He stormed over and grabbed the openings in my wife beater.

"Wallace Oswald West," he seethed through his white teeth, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I used my ninja powers." I said jokingly. Dick rolled his eyes. "But seriously, Alfred let me in." He let me go and gave me a hug. He mumbled something profain under his breath, but I couldn't quite catch it.

He told me to go up to his room and watch Tv, while he took a shower. I was going to ask if I could join him, but the minute I parted my lips, he shot me that dont-you-fucking-say-it look and tarted off to the shower.

I took the elevator to his room and sat on the bed. He came up around ten minutes after. His hair was damp, and it sent streaks of water down his boyish face. He sat next to me, and kissed me lightly on the nose. I retorted by pecking him lightly on the lips. He smiled and I looked into his baby blue eyes.

Wait...blue?

I sat up. "So, your eyes are blue?"

He paled and searched frantically for a small white contact container, which was gone like the wind.

"I can explain!" He said his tone erratic. "Bruce is afraid I'll get raped if I show people my eyes."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Dick punched me in the arm.

I hugged him. He was warm.

Dick looked into my eyes and I looked into his. I would be damned if I didn't wed this boy. He leaned in to kiss me, and I followed suit, my lips and his meeting softly. The innocence was shattered quickly, when I had the pleasure of feeling his tongue slip between my lips. I was a bit in discontent with his taking of the lead, but I went with it anyway. He crawled atop my lower chest and ran his hands through my crimson hair. I cradled his ass, massaging it thoroughly. He came up and moaned as we broke for air. It was a magnificent sight. To have a beauty like him writhe above me. His lust furled hands crept up my shirt, and I moaned. He knew exactly where to pinch and rub to drive me wild.

Just as my hands delved down his hot skin, my phone decided that it would be a good time as any to ring. Dick quickly relinquished his spot, and handed me my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, slightly irritated into the phone. The ID had read private, so I was a bit agitated I didn't know who to cuss at.

"W-wally... i n-need you to come get me!" My mother's voice came pouring out the receiver in sobbing waves. A look of horror fell on my face as I stood up.

"Fuck." I cursed accidentally. "Where are you?" Dick apparently heard the conversation through the recover, as was scurrying across his room looking for my car keys.

He handed me the keys, and he began to walk down the hall with me. I stopped him. "You stay here." "I can handle this."

He looked up at me, and I looked down at him. He made a steely face and said. "Dammit Wally, I'm not letting you do this by yourself." "I'm your boyfriend and as chessy as it sounds, I will always be there with you, and this is no exception" He started moving down the stairs, noting that we were wasting time.

I put the phone to my ear to hear my mother stifling her sobs. "Mom, where are you?" I hopped in my car, and managed to start the engine."

"Charlie's apartment."

Fuck.

"I'll be there soon."

Boiling with anger, I punched my steering wheel. Dick soothingly rubbed my shoulders. "Wally, I know you're angry, but we need to go."

He was right.

For the first few minutes, it was silent, partly due to me making an attempt to remember how to get to Charlie's apartment.

"Wally, who's Charlie?" Dick asked, after hanging up after being bounced around the lines while he called 911.

I sighed, and told him.

"Charlies a ass." "He was my mother's last boyfriend, a real asshole, and the reason she's the way she is." He always told her that she needed to look like miss march or whoever." "She was weak after my dad died, and was easily vulnerable." "She decided that Charlie was right, and started purging, and she wouldn't eat, and then her body just gave out." I sighed again, as I turned the corner to Charlie's street. Dick looked like he wanted to punch someone.

I didn't blame him.

I found his building, a three story apartment with a skinny sidewalk and a shitty parking lot. Cars packed the street adjacent to the door. Dick and I both bolted out the vehicle, and up the cracking limestone and cemetery stairs. Everything reeked off piss and alcohol, which was usual for this slum.

We found the third apartment ransacked and empty. Signs of a struggle were finite but many. Overturned couch, fallen shelves, excreta, excreta.

A little bout in the hallway yelled, and told us that he had dragged her by her hair to the roof. We both grimaces, but Dick rewarded the boy with a ten dollar bill. We rushed to the roof.

I turned to Dick, "You stay here." I demanded. He looked at me with those steely blue eyes, and furrowed his brow. "I'm coming with you."

I was going to retort, but the combination of the underlying feeling that of dread, and Dick's determination on the subject, I decided against it.

I open the door, to find my mother, a crumpled crying heap of red hair and blue parka, sobbing loudly into the concrete. I hadn't taken two steps towards her before Charlie's fist connected with my jaw.

"Dick, I need you to watch my mom."

He didn't say anything, just gazed at me with an expression that read; stay safe.

Charlie came back, and tried going for my stomach, but I managed to dodge, and punch him twice in the face. He tackled me, and sitting on my chest, he began punching me in the face. I was able to get free however, when Dick wedged up some concrete and hit him in the face with it. He felling a crumpled heap, and

-Third person-

Dick and wally towered over Charlie as he bellowed over his freshly broken appendage. Wally spat on him, and Dick shook his head in disgust.

But at that moment, Charlie was able to harness enough willpower to shove Dick out of the way, grasp the hems of Wally's shirt, and fling the teenager dangerously close to the edge.

Wally spat and rubbed his skinned elbow, but managed to pull himself to his feet.

But he didn't see it,

None of them did.

In a split second, Charlie was able to get a hold of his gun, which had been sitting on a small chair, aim and fire it.

Wally flinched, but didn't feel a thing. He examined himself, and let out a sigh of relief.

But he didn't see it.

A small blossom of red had begun to stain his yellow shirt, and that small blossom flourished into a stain, corroding the material with its color. He felt the pain now, and Wally doubled over, and expelled a flood of blood from his stomach. His vision was clouded with tears, and darkness crept at the sides. He could barely make out Dick running for him, screaming his name.

He stepped back, and felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

The next step would prove to be the conclusion. He plummeted; small drops of his crimson blood floating with him. Dick watched from the top of the roof, tearful and screaming, as he watched Wally fall.

His eyes went wide as his lovers body hit the hood of the Toyota, leaving a stain of blood, and ricocheted into the street.

Since nobody reviewed, I decided to make it more tragic.

See you in April.


End file.
